


Trick

by orphan_account



Category: Tron (1982), Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyson and Clu1 pull a sneaky trick on Clu2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Not part of the Happy!AU. It's cute and fun, so enjoy. Also I know people read this, and I really want comments on my writing. Help me out here guys.

Two Programs waited quietly outside the room of the Luminary of the Grid. The Program with red circuits had quietly dismissed the two Black Guards that were guarding the entrance while the other Program with circuits of gold waited silently behind the other. 

"We have to be quiet. It may seem like Clu2 is a deep sleeper, but he is not. Also, you may not be able to do it, but try and dim your circuits." Dyson said to Clu1 as they waited for the guards to walk around the corner and out of sight. The bright red of Dyson’s circuity softened to a dim glow, as Clu1 tried but generally failed at quieting the brightness of his own circuits.

Dyson was glad to see that Clu1 had changed his suit, though it had covered up most of his circuitry. “If he wakes up, will he know it is us?” Clu1 asked, keeping his voice down. “More than likely. If he wakes up, get out. I will try and calm him.” Dyson replied with a smirk as he handed the other Program a stylus type object.

Dyson reached his hand up to the edge of the door, and slowly slid it open. A thin band of light fell across the floor as he held the door open for Clu1 to slip through. Closing the door silently, the two Programs were instantly plunged into darkness. The Black Guard put his hand on Clu1’s shoulder knowing that it would take him longer for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

On the far end of the room another Program lay on his bed, his gold circuits dimmed and pulsing softly. Deep in his sleep cycle, Clu2 would hopefully never see the two of them coming. Dyson grabbed Clu1’s hand and led him silently over to the bed, making almost no sound except for their soft breathing.

The two of them paused for a moment to let their tension settle. Dyson watched Clu2’s face to see if he was waking, but the other Program had just started his sleep cycle and would not be waking for some time. Taking his hand out of Clu1’s, he took out his own stylus and shook it gently. The pen started to glow a bright red as Dyson shook it, just like one of the Users ‘glow sticks’. Clu1 did the same, except his pen was the same gold of his circuits.

The now bright glow from their pens illuminated their faces. Dyson’s face was mischievous while Clu1’s was worried, but slowly changed to silent glee as he realized what they were going to do.

It was Dyson who made the first move, and the most cliched move it was. On the side of Clu2’s face he softly drew a rather phallic image, with the end of the image ending at the Program’s mouth. Clu1 joined in drawing a mustache on his descendant’s upper lip, along with hearts and scribbles all over Clu2’s face and exposed chest and arms. The both of them stifled bursts of laughter, occasionally letting out a snort which would cause the both of them to freeze and see if their victim would wake.

When they were almost finished with their prank; Clu2 stirred in his sleep cycle, turning over onto his back. Clu1 and Dyson froze. Clu1 looked to Dyson as Dyson looked to Clu2. The Guard suddenly noticed that his Luminary was waking, the gold circuit’s pulsing growing slower and slower.

Dropping his pen, he grabbed Clu1’s hand and quickly pulled the other Program out of the room, not bothering with stealth anymore. After running from the room, and down the hallway, they broke apart. Breathless and laughing like maniacs, they waited for the Luminary to wake.


End file.
